


Bewitchment

by SaturnsWife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Ford is adorable, Kinda bill and reader, My First Work in This Fandom, Older Man/Younger Woman, Witchcraft, kinda slow burn, reader is a witch, there’s like 3 rape scenes so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnsWife/pseuds/SaturnsWife
Summary: Ford always found you intriguing, since you met in the forest so long ago. Bonding over the hatred of a particular dream demon(CURRENTLY ON HIATUS)
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Reader, Ford Pines/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Authors Note

Authors Note:

This is my first fanfic I’ve ever written on Ao3, therefore it will not be perfect. There may be spelling errors, poor grammar and plot holes. This is a fan fiction not a perfect story. These are also not written for the intention of others reading. This is written for my own entertainment. **This book also contains serious topics of rape, abuse, violence and bad language. Viewer discretion is advised**

I do not own gravity falls or the characters. Both of these are products of Alex Hirsch.


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford and the reader finally meet

_**READERS POV** _

Your hands clutched the scroll tightly as you began to conduct the ritual. You read the ingredients aloud, Citrine, Wormwood, Moonstone, and unicorn hair. You placed the citrine and sprinkled the wormwood. Delicately placing the moonstone and circling the unicorn hair. If done correctly, the zodiac should begin to glow. The inscription began to illuminate the ground around it. You sighed and hoped the ritual will keep him away from this dimension. As you watched the zodiac burst into flames, good, you thought. That meant the spell was working. You failed the notice the set of eyes on you

_**FORDS POV** _

I hadn’t been feeling well that day, my head was pounding and my throat sore. I figured it was a cold and decided to get out of the house. I clambered in the elevator and made my way up to the shack. I saw Mabel and dipper on the chair together, watching television I made my way towards them “I’ll be taking a walk, I won’t be gone long. Stan is in the gift shop if you need anything.” Mabel looked up at me and saluted my way, “Aye aye captain” I exited the shack and decided to take the trail through the forest.  
I figured I could find something interesting, surprisingly I did. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. My hands locked on the gun on my hip as I turned to look. What I saw was not what I expected. It was a woman. She was turned away from me and was standing in the the center of the forest clearing. I realized I had been oogling her for far too long. I turned to leave when she spoke, “Citrine, Wormwood, Moonstone and unicorn hair.” Her voice was hushed and gentle almost as if she was trying to be quiet. She moved from the clearing and I saw what she was standing over. The zodiac. I gasped lightly and continued to watch her movements. She placed the ingredients in the center and suddenly the zodiac began to glow and then burst into flames. She didn’t seem worried. Her movements were gentle and soft as she watched the zodiac crackle. I stepped closer and a twig snapped under my feet. She jerked up alarmed and jumped to face me. Her face was incredibly beautiful, her eyes were mesmerizing, a purple galaxy to get lost in.

We were left staring at each other in silence. I stepped closer and she quickly moved back. She grabbed a leather satchel on the ground and continued to study my movements. I stepped again and she ran off. I ran after her, “Wait! Don’t go” she turned back to face me and threw her hands towards me, sending a wave of fire my direction. “Get away from me!” I dodged the flame and she stood staring at me wide eyed. Behind me I heard a chilling laugh. Cipher. 


	3. A fiery scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cipher returns to you and Ford

**Reader POV**

While watching the spell take place, I heard movement towards me. I turned quickly only to be met with a strange man. He was an older man, probably in his late 50s, he looked alarmed to see my expression. He took a step closer. Paranoia took over. It’s him. I thought panicked. I shrunk back and began to gather my things quickly. Staring back at him. He took another step. I took off. I had to get away. “Wait! Don’t go” He said concerned as he ran off after me. I turned back and used my magic. Shooting a line of fire in his direction. He dodged it, looking at his bewildered expression made me feel guilty. Then, I heard him, Bill.

His maniacal laugh echoed through the forest. The world turned gray as the familiar triangle demon floated in front of us. “HAHAHHAHHA, THIS IS JUST PERFECT! THE BRAINIAC AND THE WITCH. BOTH OF MY PAWNS RIGHT HERE.” The man then spoke, “Bill Cipher, what are you doing here?” His voice was harsh. I guess I’m not the only one who was pawned by him. ”IVE COME TO RETRIEVE MY PET, HOWEVER IT WOULD GREAT TO HAVE TWO!” With the movement of his hands, a glowing blue chain appeared around my neck as I was strung up in the air. The man stared dumbfounded as I struggled against the restraints.”Your not supposed to be here Cipher! The spell I performed was supposed to keep you away!” My head started feeling light as the chain tightened and my air flow was cut off. Bill laughed and watched me squirm. Using all of my force I had, I tried to use my magic. Sending a shockwave of electricity towards Bill but, he moved away and laughed at me, “HAHAHAHHAH YOU REALLY THINK YOUR DUMB MAGIC WILL SAVE YOU?” The chain around my neck was released and I fell from the air onto the hard ground. The last thing I saw was the man running towards me as my vision went black

I don’t know how long I’d been asleep for, I woke up to a strange room. As I shifted under the covers I felt the warmth of multiple blankets and animal furs. I sat up and looked around. The room was littered with papers and strange gizmos and gadgets. “Ah your awake” A husky warm voice behind me spoke. I turned to look at him. It was the same man from before. I began to panic and rustle. The man looked concerned at me and grabbed my shoulders, “Try not to move! You’re injured!” . I pushed his hands off me, “WHO ARE YOU! WHERE AM I” He looked at me concerned and backed up, He then spoke calmly, “My name is Stanford, You hit the ground pretty hard so I took you to my home to heal you, I mean no harm.” I calmed down moved the blanket off me slowly. I looked down at myself, instead of my long black dress and cloak I was wearing a large shirt and shorts. My thighs and arms had bandages wrapped around them. I blushed and realized that someone changed me. I turned to look and felt my chest jolt in pain. He winced at my expression, “Your ribs are bruised, they should heal in a few days.” He then spoke to me curiously, “If you don’t mind me asking, who are you?” My eyes flicked down and I began to play with the hem of my shirt, I then spoke carefully, “My name is _, and I’m 21” He smiled, “that’s a nice name, I’m sure you’re hungry, come with me” I got up and followed his heels.”


	4. Telling the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ford get to know each other

**FORD POV**

Paranoid, was the first word that came to my mind when speaking to her. She was very guarded, and didn’t talk much. She reminded me of myself in a way. She’s a very mysterious lady, After she woke up, she began to panic and didn’t seem willing to speak to me. I was able to get her name and age, but she didn’t seem eager to tell me anything else. I got up and asked her if she was hungry. She nodded slowly and I took her to the kitchen. luckily the kids and Stanley were out, I’m sure she wasn’t ready to meet so many people.   
She sat at the rickety table and fidgeted with her shirt. I turned to her, “We don’t have much, hows a sandwich sound.” She nodded politely. I got a glass of water and made a sandwich. She ate in silence when suddenly she spoke, “Um, do you know where my clothes are.” She was probably uncomfortable in someone else’s clothes, “Yes they’re in the washer my dear, I’ll bring them to when they are done, I’m sorry if you feel uncomfortable, they were very dirty and heavy.” She nodded and continued to eat her sandwich. To make her feel more at home, I sat by her, “So, do you have family you want to contact, I’m sure they’re wondering where you are.” Her eyes wandered to the floor, we sat in silence before she spoke, “um not really, I only live with my boyfriend.” I got up and grabbed the phone. “Would you like to call him, just to let him know your okay?” She got up and I handed her the phone. Her fingers shook as she dialed the number. I stepped out to give her privacy. But I could still hear the conversation 

“Hello?” A muffled voice spoke, I assumed it was him

“Hey Dave it’s me” Her voice shook as she spoke

”Where have you been” The man spoke harshly 

“I-I, I got hurt so I’m at the doctors” She lied, almost as if she didn’t want to tell him where she was

”Get home now. Youre talking to other aren’t you”

”W-What!? No”

”NOW.” She flinched at his words

The phone went back on the receiver with a click. She quickly ran off.  
She turned to me, Her voice shook as she spoke. “I need my clothes now, as well as my stuff.”

”Are you alright” I said concerned. She spoke angrily with a crack in her voice, “Yes. I’m fine I need my stuff.” I ran off to get her stuff, I handed her her satchel and her damp clothes. She ran to the bathroom and emerged in her clothes. I grabbed her wrist before she left. “Please come back tomorrow, so I can make sure your ribs are healed. She nodded and turned away, leaving the shack.


	5. Good girl, bad guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ABUSE, BAD LANGUAGE AND RAPE. VIEWER DISCRESSION IS ADVISED

**READERS POV**

I turned to leave the shack, Dave was furious with me. I knew it. A strong hand grabbed my wrist, I turned around and saw the concerned eyes of Stanford. “Please come back tomorrow if you can, I’ll check if your ribs are healed. My panic eased as I looked into his warm brown eyes, I nodded and exited the shack quickly. I flipped up my hood and ran home. When I finally reached my home at the outskirts of town, I hesitated at the door. I sighed and turned the knob, here goes nothing.   
As expected, Dave was waiting on the couch for me. I could see the fire in his eyes. His brown hair was neatly combed over and his sweatshirt was neatly ironed. He watched me go into my room angrily. I changed out of my ritual clothes and put on a white t shirt and a black pleated skirt. I looked at my injuries. Bandages around my ribs, arms and thighs. I left and went to the kitchen to start dinner. I felt his sticky eyes watching my movements. I put a pot of water on the stove to boil and walked into the living room and sat beside him. His eyes looked me up and down. “What are you wearing.” I looked at my outfit, “what’s wrong with it?” I asked, he always had something to pick at. “You look like a whore.” I leaned my head down and played with the hem of my skirt. He crossed his arms, “Who are you trying to impress? I know you weren’t at the doctors today,” He got close to me and grabbed my chin to look at him roughly, “why don’t you tell who you were having fun with.” I glared at him, “Why do you care, it’s not like your better-“ He cut me off with a slap to my face. I winced in pain. “Don’t talk back to me you whore.” He released my chin grabbed my arm roughly. He practically threw me towards the kitchen. “Know your place bitch” When walking to the kitchen he spoke, “My friends are coming over later, clean the house and finish dinner”

Fighting back tears, I made dinner. I hated when his friends came over, they always left a mess. I decided it wasn’t worth it to complain. When finished I set the table and cleaned the living room. There was a rough knock on the door. I opened and was met with 5 men, At least 6 ft tall. I let them in and they all sat on the couch next to Dave. When dinner was ready I served the men. After they all talked quietly and kept their eyes on me. I felt disgusting, Having their eyes on my body. One of the men called out for me, “Hey hot stuff, we’re finished” I went to pick up the plates when I felt two hands land on my hips. I gasped as the hands moved up my side and up my shirt. I turned back and saw the lust filled eyes of one of the men. The others watched and chuckled amongst themselves.

The mans hands cupped my breasts I tried to back away but I backed into another one of the men. His hands rubbed up and down my thighs and the other played with my nipples. I whimpered as I felt tears come to my eyes. I felt two large hands slide up into my skirt and under my panties. I knew what was about to happen.   
  


It lasted 5 grueling hours. Each man took their turn to play with me. Then they left, my boyfriend was in the bathroom as I sat up off the table. My clothes were all over the floor along with broken plates. I got up and grabbed my clothes. I ran into my room and cried. I looked at my body in the mirror. I had red and purple bruises all over my neck and chest, my hair was tangled and messy, and my tear stained face had a black eye. Large red handprints were on my hips and my face. I changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt and threw water on my face. I made my way to the kitchen and began picking up the mess the men left. As I picked up the shards of ceramic, I felt sharp pain hit my head, I looked up and saw my boyfriend looking down at me, “sleep with me tonight.” He then left to wait for me. I cleaned the kitchen and slowly entered his room. His was in bed and I got in at the other side. I tried to stay as far away as possible but I felt his arms snake around my waist and pull me towards him in a cuddle 

He nuzzled my hair, “You smell so good, I love you” I didn’t say it back.


	6. Talking it over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader returns to the shack, and meets his family

**READER POV**

When I woke up, I knew I would have enough time to leave without Dave seeing. The bed was empty, I heard him in the bathroom. In a race against time, I threw on a sweatshirt and jeans, grabbed my satchel and left without a sound. I knew we would be furious if he caught me running off me I ran quickly to get to the shack. I stopped at the local diner, Greasys, to get some breakfast. I ordered an egg and some coffee from the gray haired lady, and rushed to the bathroom. My bruises on my neck were huge, impossible to hide. I sighed and hoped no one noticed. I scarfed down my egg and coffee and ran out quickly. I made my way to the shack and entered to gift shop.   
There was a man counting money at the counter, he looked almost exactly like Stanford but he didn’t have the cleft chin. His suit Was pressed and on his head he wore a red fez. I approached the counter and cleared my throat. He looked up from the money and stared at me, “What do ya want“ Yep this wasn’t Stanford, My voice shook as I spoke, “excuse me, is Stanford home? He wanted to see me” His expression changed from annoyance to surprise. “You mean my nerdy bro has a date? That’s shocking” My face grew hot as I stumbled over my words, “I-it’s, not like that” I said quickly. “Yeah okay” he said, almost like he didn’t believe me. I then noticed we was staring at the bruises on my neck. My face got hot again. He pointed at the vending machine, “he’s in there” I blinked in confusion, “in the vending machine?” He looked at me with annoyance again, “No, the vending machine is a secret door, it leads to the basement. The code is 1258, if you type that it should open.” I nodded, “Thank you” He grunted in response and returned to counting his money. I typed in the code and sure enough there was an elevator. I got in and the door closed.  
  


I descended in the elevator and it stopped with a ding. The door opened and I was met with the same room I woke up in yesterday. I stepped out and looked around. Papers littered the floor again, but the room was empty. I walked towards the desk and started to read the writing. I felt a heavy hand land on my shoulder. I squeaked and turned around and was met with the gaze of Stanford. “___! What are you doing down here?” I then realized how tall he really was, he was around 6 ft 6 while I was only 5 ft 4. I gulped, “You wanted to see me?” He released his hand and smiled at me, “Oh! Yes! I was hoping you’d come so I can check your ribs.”   
He walked over to the couch, he gestured towards it, “you can lay right here.” I walked over and laid on the couch. He fiddled with his hands and spoke quietly, “do you mind removing your shirt so I can check.” I swear i saw him blush. I carefully took my sweatshirt off and pulled off my shirt. I wrapped my hands around my chest, my face was hot. 

  
**FORDS POV**

I knew this would happen, i turned away as she peeled off her clothes. I tried to hide my blush and flustered face. I turned back around, her face was red as a tomato, her arms were folded over her chest. Her skin wasn’t very clear. She had red and purple bruises on her neck and chest. Along with a black eye, I was concerned but I knew this was awkward so I tried to ignore it. I spoke quietly, “Lie down please.” She slowly lied down and removed her hands, letting them rest at her sides. She squeezed her eyes shut and I tried to keep my eyes trained on her ribs only. I didn’t want to look like a pervert. I slowly put my hands on her waist to feel her lower ribs. She flinched when I did. “Are you alright” She nodded, “Your hands are cold” I continued to press her waist and torso, asking her where it hurt. Her waist was clothed but I could see the red outline of hands on her hips. Oh jeez. She was quiet the whole time, whimpering when I touched her. I couldn’t keep my eyes from wandering. She was very attractive. My mind was wandering, I wondered what she looked like under her clothes.   
I could feel myself getting turned on, I finished quickly. “You can clothe yourself now.” I turned away, I hope she can’t see. I turned back and her clothes were back on. The silence was awkward I decided to change the subject. “Have you met my brother and the twins.” She seemed grateful at the breaking of silence. She nodded quickly, “I saw your brother at the counter, he was the one who showed me down. I haven’t met the twins though.” Walking over to the elevator I spoke, “I’m sure you and them would get along. Come with me.” She got up and followed behind as we headed up. Stanley was at the counter again, I turned to her, “go ahead and go the the living room, I’ll be right in,” She nodded and walked though the door. Stanley turned to me, “I didn’t know you had a girlfriend.” I rolled my eyes, “She’s not my girlfriend Stanley, just an acquaintance.” He raised a brow, “Yeah totally, then explain the love bites on her neck.” I got flustered quickly. Her image in my mind. “Those aren’t from me, and I’m pretty sure she has a boyfriend.” Stanley rolled his eyes and I turned to leave. I can’t get her out of my mind


	7. Sets of Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader meets Mabel and dipper, and shares a deep discussion with Stanford

**FORDS POV**

I tried to swat my thoughts away. I wasn’t a young adult anymore. She was so much younger than me it was insane. I haven’t met someone who made me feel like this in years. Did she put a spell on me?   
Sure enough, she was waiting in the living room for me, standing awkwardly, “Sit down dear, make yourself comfortable.” She sat crisscross on the floor, neither of us said anything until she spoke, “So, your niece and nephew, what are they like.” I chuckled, how could I explain. “Well my niece is named Mabel and my nephew is dipper. They’re both 12 and twins but are very different, Mabel is very outgoing and can be, intense. Dipper is more anxious and awkward. I’m sure they’ll like you.” As I uttered the last word, almost on command the twins entered. Mabel ran up excited “Hey Grunkle Ford! Guess what we found in the forest.” Dipper had something behind his back as his sister spoke. Neither of them noticed ___ in the room. “Ta-Da!” Dipper uncovered what he was hiding, it was a geode. It had gorgeous purple crystals inside that twinkled in the light, they reminded me of ____’s eyes. “Wow kids, this is great!” I took the crystal in my hands and observed it. “Where did you find it?” Dipper spoke next, “Mabel found it in the forest, she thought it was rock candy but it wasn’t.” Mabel smiled proudly. Dipper was the first one to notice ___.   
“Great uncle Ford who’s that?” He pointed at her and she smiled. Mabel poked her head around and looked at her. She gasped excitedly, “GRUNKLE FORD IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!” I could feel my face heat up, “No, it’s not like that, she’s a friend that I thought you and dipper could get along with.” She smiled at the twin and waved, “Hey! I’m ___,” I left the room so they twins could meet her. Mabel was loudly talking about stickers and girl talks while dipper was asking her questions about herself. I overheard part of the conversation 

“Me and Mabel go exploring all the time, have you heard of Anomaly’s?” Dipper asked her, I could almost hear as his face lit up. “Yes I have actually, I’m quite fond of them. Maybe I could join you and Mabel sometime.” Both of them squealed in excitement. “In fact, I could tell you a few things about myself that are abnormal.” I smiled and entered the room, “Okay kids, it’s getting a bit late. Why don’t you start getting ready for bed while I talk to ___” Both groaned in protest but made their way up stairs. ___ stood up and walked over to me, Her purple eyes shimmering under the light. I spoke first, “the kids seem to really like you.” She nodded, “They’re both really good kids, I’d love to hang out with them.” She looked at the clock, her calm expression went away instantly. “It’s so late! My boyfriend is going to kill me! I need to get home!” She seemed genuinely concerned and upset, almost like she was afraid. She turned to leave but I grabbed her wrist. “Wait ___ I need to talk to you.” She looked at me with sad eyes, “I’m sorry Ford it’s going to have to wait.” She tried to leave but I didn’t let go. “Please, it’ll only take a second.” She looked at the clock and back at me, then sighed. “Alright what is it.” 

I led her back to the basement and we sat on the couch. She looked at me with curious eyes as I rustled in my bag and pulled out a scroll of Bill Cipher. I needed answers. “Do you recognize this symbol?” I opened the scroll and she gasped, she covered her mouth with her hands and nodded. I closed it and looked at her. She lowered her hands and stared at the floor. “Yes I do, he’s been terrorizing my family for generations.” I nodded and let her speak, “You see, I’m not fully human, I’m different. I come from a family of witches, my family has a lot of history with Bill, my great great great great grandmother was fooled by him so long ago,” she spoke very quietly, I had to lean closer. “He tricked her into giving him part of her magic. He told her he would use it for good, my grandmother found out his plans and my family banded together to banish him. Before he disappeared he said he would return to my family 100 years later, the youngest of our family was to fulfill my grandmothers promise. He chose me.” Tears began to roll down her face. Suddenly she lunges out and wrapped her arms around me. I was stunned by the affection at first, but I let my arms fall around her as she cried in my chest.


	8. Night terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Stanford share intimacy, and their bond gets stronger until a dream demon appears in the night

**READER POV**

Ford wasn’t comfortable with intimacy, I could tell by his stiffness when I hugged him, but soon he let his arms fall around me. I cried into his chest, my tears staining his sweater. His large hands stroked my hair in an effort to comfort me. I felt so safe in his arms, that no one could hurt me not Dave or even Bill. I didn’t want to go back to Dave’s, I wanted to stay in Stanford’s embrace forever. I looked up at him, “S-Stanford?” He looked down at my tear stained face. “Yes my dear?” I sniffled again, trying to not get my snot on his coat, “can I stay here tonight?” He smiled warmly at me, “I don’t see why not, do you want to call your boyfriend and tell him where you are?” I didn’t, not at all. “No, I don’t want to.” He stroked my hair again and nodded. He pulled away and got off the couch, “You can sleep on the couch tonight, I’ll go get you some pajamas.” He left, his coat swishing in the breeze. I felt so cold without him by me. He returned with a pair of shorts and a large t shirt. I took them and went to the bathroom to change.

His shorts barely fit, i had to pull the strings to get them to rest on my hips comfortably. When I came out of the bathroom I saw that Stanford was sitting at his desk, writing in his journal. I got comfortable in the couch but I turned to look at him again, “Stanford? Where will you sleep.” He sat up from his writing and smiled, “don’t worry about that, just lie down.” I turned back over and started to doze off

_I woke up, but I wasn’t in the basement, I was in the forest clearing where me and Stanford met but the world was gray. Oh no. The demon appeared in front of me followed by his maniacal laugh. “Hiya witch girl!” I glared at him, “What do you want Bill.”_

_“You’re a smart girl, you know what I want”_

_“Get out of my head! I told you I’m not falling for your trick.”  
He laughed again “Oh you’re hysterical kid” _

_“IM SERIOUS IM NOT SHAKING YOUR HAND“_

_”A deals a deal hag, ill make you fulfill it”_

_”Oh yeah what are you going to do! You have no power in our world. My family defeated you”_

_”I’ll just use the own thing I know will break you.” He snapped his fingers and there was Stanford_

_“DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!”_  
  
“If you don’t fulfill your Grandmas deal, your dreams will be filled with the screams of an old man!”

I tried everything I could to wake up, I felt two strong hands on my shoulders holding me down, I screamed as I began to panic. “___! WAKE UP ITS STANFORD!” I finally came to, I saw Stanford’s concerned eyes staring into mine. I got up and he released my shoulders. I was breathing heavily as Stanford’s tired eyes watched me. “Are you alright? You started moving in your sleep a lot, you then began to thrash, I tried to keep you from falling off the couch but that just seemed to make you panic more.” I slowed my breathing, my whole body was drenched in sweat. “I’ll be right back.” I entered the bathroom and tried to cool off with cold water. I came back out and sat on the couch. “It was Bill” Stanford’s whole body tensed up when I said his name. His shock turned to anger, “What did he do” 

My voice trembled as I spoke, “He told me if I didn’t make a deal with him,” I fought back tears, “he’d hurt you” My gentle crying turned into sobs as tears ran down. He sat down next to me and hugged me tightly, stroking my hair as I sobbed into his chest. We sat like that till morning.


	9. Adventure is out there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes out adventuring with both the twins

**READER POV**

I don’t remember how long I sat in his arms, I just remember his alarm clock going off. He got up and turned the clock off. “I guess it’s morning now, are you hungry?” I tried to conceal the growling of my stomach, I was starving. I nodded and got off the couch. I found my sweatshirt and slipped it on before entering the elevator, Ford following behind. The vending machine door opened. I followed ford into the kitchen. Stan and the kids were awake already. Stan was cooking something in a pan while the kids giggled amongst themselves. Then Mabel saw me and gasped excitedly. “___! What are you doing here? Did you spend the night” I rubbed my eyes and nodded. Stan turned to look at me, “Morning kid” I sat down at the table by the twins and yawned. “Are you alright? You look exhausted.” My eyes met dippers, “Yeah, I didn’t sleep very well” Mabel piped up quickly, “Breakfast will help that! Who doesn’t love pancakes?” I giggled at her enthusiasm. Dipper spoke next, “Me and Mabel are going exploring later, wanna come” I smiled, “I’d love that.” Mabel squealed excitedly. Stan walked over to us with a plate of pancakes, “Stancakes for everyone!” I must have ate 5 of them.

After we finished Mabel and Dipper ran upstairs to get ready. I didn’t have much to wear so I just put my jeans back on with my hoodie. Dipper and Mabel ran in the living room with 2 backpacks on their backs. “You ready ___?” I got up and smiled at the twins, “Ready as you are.” We all rushed out the door and into the forest, looking for adventure. We were walking in silence when Mabel suddenly spoke, “So, ___ what’s going on with you and Fordsy?” My ears and face burned with embarrassment, “BLAHH you’re blushing! You do like him!” I stumbled over my words as i spoke, “No Mabel it’s not like that, we’re just friends” Mabel narrowed her eyes in distrust, “whatever you say.” Dipper was hardly paying attention, and was writing in a notepad. “So Dipper, what are we searching for?” He reached in his bag and pulled out a book. It was rusty red with a gold 6 fingered hand on it, he began flipping the pages. “Is that Stanford’s?” He replied without looking up, “yep, I found it forest a few months ago.” His eyes scanned the pages when he found it. He spoke proudly, “This, it’s called the travelers tomb, it’s a gravestone that many say moves on its own. According to the journal, it’s in here.” He snapped the book shut and continued walking.   
We walked in silence for a few minutes before Mabel and Dipper both turned to me in unison. But something was wrong, I knew it. Suddenly their brown eyes were replaced with Golden ones with slits for pupils, I recognized that stare. Bill. They both spoke, “YOU CANT RUN FROM ME WITCH! NO MATTER HOW FAR YOU GO ILL ALWAYS FIND YOU.” I screamed, “GET OUT OF THEIR BODY BILL!” Dipper and Mabel both laughed that maniacal laugh of Bills, I hated that laugh. I heard someone yelling, “___ you have to wake up” 

I did wake up. Dipper and Mabel were staring down at me, their yellow eyes were gone and replaced with their normal brown ones. “___ are you alright?” Dipper spoke carefully like he was trying not to scare me. “What happened.” Then Mabel spoke next, “We were walking and suddenly you passed out. You weren’t waking up we thought we had to carry you.” I tried to get up but my head was spinning. Dipper and Mabel exchanged a glance before getting on either side of me. They grabbed my shoulders and hoisted me up. Between the twins, i limped back to the shack. Stan was on the porch drinking soda when he saw me, “Woah kid you alright.” I opened my mouth to speak but I could get the words out, Mabel spoke for me “She passed out in the forest, she hit her head pretty hard.” Stan winced and the twins supported me into the door. I sat on the armchair with Mabel at my side. Dipper got up, “I’m going to get great uncle Ford, make sure she doesn’t do it again.” Mabel nodded and turned back to me, “are you alright ___?” I looked at her, but there were two Mabels I laughed, “HaHa double Mabel” Before passing out in the chair again, the last thing I felt was Mabels hand supporting my chest as I fell out.


	10. Terrorized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader tells Ford about Dave and what he does
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TALK OF ABUSE AND RAPE

**FORDS POV**

____. Her name ran over my tounge like honey, my mind was spiraling. She was everything I ever wanted and more. I tried to fight my thoughts, she’s so much younger than me, besides it’s not like I even have a chance with her. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the beep of the elevator. Dipper came spilling out, “GREAT UNCLE FORD COME QUICK.” He was panicking and flailing his arms around, “woah, woah dipper calm down. What’s going on” he took a few breaths to regain his composure, “It’s ___, we were walking in the woods when she just passed out, she can’t even walk I don’t know what’s wrong.” I quickly grabbed my med kit and made my way upstairs with Dipper. We piled into the living room, Mabel was holding ___ tightly on the floor. “Mabel what happened?” I practically yelled, Mabel looked up with frightened eyes, “We were sitting in the chair and I asked her if she was okay and she passed out again!” I knelt down beside her, “Both of you head upstairs, I’ll take care of her.” The twins left the room and I slipped my hands under her waist to carry her. She was breathing thankfully. I rushed downstairs, being careful not to drop her. I laid her down on the couch and checked her condition. She was breathing and her heart beat was fine. My panic eased when I realized it wasn’t an emergency.   
  


She started to move in her sleep, a lot. She was thrashing about, just like before. I kept my distance as to not scare her. She then started speaking in her sleep, saying things like “stop” and “get off of me.” I came up behind her and shook her shoulder roughly, hoping that could wake her up. She sat up, heavily breathing. She then saw me, “Stanford, is that you?” I smiled down at her, which seemed to release her stress levels. “Are you alright, you were saying some strange things in your sleep?” Her eyes looked at the floor, almost in shame. “I just had a nightmare.” I sat on the couch by her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “I know a thing or two about nightmares, want to talk about it.” Her sad eyes looked at me, “as long as you don’t judge.” “I would never.” She nodded, she was silent for a minute before she spoke

“You know that bruise I had on my eye,” I nodded and she spoke quietly, “my boyfriend did it.” A single tear fell from her eye. She then spoke quickly like the words were falling out. “He does this all the time. I met him a year ago, my mom kicked me out after a fight. I moved in with him. It was fine at first but then he started changing. He would insult me and my body, he was so controlling and never let me leave. He then started to hit me, I thought it was always my fault when I would make him mad. He made fun of what I wore, he called me a whore all the time,” the tears began falling faster and I held her closer. “He would, do things. To me even when I said no,” a loud sob emerged from her mouth, “two days ago, he invited his friends and let them do stuff to me, I don’t know what to do. I have no where to go” She sobbed into my coat, I didn’t speak, but I held her tighter. I could feel my body shake with anger.

“If I ever see him again I’ll break his nose.” She sniffled and looked up at me, “Stan-Stanford I don’t want to go back. Please don’t make me.” I stroked her hair and held her tight, “I would never dear, I’ll keep you safe” She wrapped her arms around me tightly

”I love you Stanford.”


	11. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tooth rotting fluff <3

**READER POV**

”I love you too ___”

I tried not to drool on his coat as I turned up at him

”I have no where to go Stanford. My mom won’t take me back and I can’t go back to him” 

He stroked my hair with his fingers, I loved when he did that, and held me tighter. “It’s okay ___, we’ll figure something out. Maybe you can live here” I smiled up at him, “Really? You’d do that for me!” He got off the couch and stood in front of me and nodded. “I’ll talk to Stanley about it. We can go by your house to get your stuff. Is that alright?” I felt more tears come to my eyes, I avoided his eyes to avoid crying, “you’ve been so sweet to me since we met, I can’t thank you enough.”   
  


“It’s my pleasure ___. I’m going to talk to Stanley, after I finish we can’t go get your stuff”

He strutted off to the elevator, I was left in his lab. The place was neater than before, papers still littered his desk and floor. Stacks of books and old scrolls piled on the floor around the couch. I had enough time to explore the place before he got back. I leaned over his desk, His journal was flipped open, at the top was my name. Reading further it seems he’s documenting his studies and notes on me. A sketch of my face was in the corner with writing underneath, “The most fascinating specimen I’ve found” followed by a little heart. I smiled, god he’s so cute. 

I was Looking around his desk some more when I found more drawings of me. He was incredibly talented and captured every detail of my face. My ears burned looking at all of them. I heard the ding of the elevator and scrambled my way back to the couch. Ford looked at me with confusion in his big brown eyes, “___ are you alright?” Beads of sweat began to form on my forehead. “Me? Pssh yeah I’m fine, totally, I’m one hundo” He raised on of his eyebrows and gave me a curious glance, “Okay then, anyways, I talked it over with Stan and we agreed to let you stay until you get back on your feet. We can go get your stuff-“ I cut him off with a swift hug around his neck. He was stiff on impact. I could tell he didn’t know where to put his hands. I swear I felt him sniffing my hair, I smiled into his shoulder, what a cutie


	12. Goodbye Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally says good bye to Dave

**READER POV**

We sat like that for a while, I pulled away and put my hands on my hips, grinning with mischief, “How does my hair smell?” His face turned cherry red as he stuttered out words, “Oh I-I’m sorry! I didn’t notice I was doing it” I laughed and put my hand on his chin, turning it to me, “You’re adorable Stanford.” He put his 6 fingered hand around mine, “please, call me ford from now on.” He walked over to the elevator and held his hand out, “Ready to go.” I nodded and stepped in the elevator after him. We left the shack and piled into Stans beat up Diablo. “Alright, where do you live.”

”At the outskirts of town, by Greasys.” I twiddled with my hoodie string, “Dave should be gone, we can swing by and get my stuff.” He nodded and started up the car. We drove in silence for a little bit, I glanced over to Ford, his turtle neck sweater was pulled down a little, exposing his neck, I could vaguely make out a brightly colored shape. I leaned closer, It was a tattoo! Oh god this old nerd had a star tattoo! I laughed out loud and he looked at me in confusion. “Ford you didn’t tell me you had a tattoo!” He chuckled and fixed his sweater collar, “Mistakes were made.” I saw my house in the distance, “That’s my place!” We swung in front and parked in front. “I’ll be right out here if you need anything.” I opened the door and looked around, he wasn’t home. I sighed and went into my room. I didn’t take much, just some clothes, personal items, etc. Just before I was about to leave, I wrote Dave a note.

_Dear Dave,_

_I moved out, I’m not coming back. This relationship never worked. Wish you the worst, Goodbye._

_\- ____  
  
  
_

I left the note on the counter. I looked around, I would never have to clean this house again. I left the house, closing the door behind me. I didn’t look back. I put my stuff in the trunk and joined Fords side, he smiled and I did the same back. I put hand just above his knee, just to see his flustered face. We drove home in good spirits, both of us. When we got back to the shack I unloaded my stuff, with fords assistance, into the basement. He set down a box full of clothes, “You’ll be staying down here for the next few days, just until we get your room fixed up. I hope that’s alright.” He shot me a sheepish smile, which made my face burn. I didn’t mind, that just meant we would spend more time together. “Oh that’s more than alright.” He seemed happy and began twiddling his hands. My brain was freaking out

An hour or two later, my stuff was put away and we finally got to relax. “Thanks for letting me stay. I hate to take up your lab.” He looked up from his writing and put his hand out with a reassuring grin, “I insist you stay here my dear.” He got up and sat by me, “you don’t need to worry about me.” I scooted closer to him, he nervously wrapped an arm around my waist, squeezing me closer to him. He leaned his mouth over my ear, his husky voice filling my eardrums, “you don’t need to worry about anything.” I felt a heat start seeping between my legs. He reached his other arm over, placing it under my thigh as he hoisted me into his lap. “Ford?-“ he cut me off with a kiss smashing against my lips. He placed his tongue on my bottom lip and licked my mouth, slipping his tongue in my mouth. I melted into a hot whimpering mess against his chest as he captivated me with his tongue. Neither of us saw our world turning to gray. A familiar voice caused the sexual tension to break

”HAHAHAHHAHAHAH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THIS! BOTH OF MY PETS FALLING IN LOVE.”

Ford practically threw me off of him as he stood in front of Bill

”What do you want Bill! Get out of here!”

Bill twirled his cane before pointing it at me. “I WANT HER! GET OUT OF THE WAY SIXER THIS DOESNT CONCERN YOU.” He shoved Ford aside as he floated towards me. I slid back as he came closer, like prey being cornered. He was right in front of me, he put a finger under my chin and tilted my face up. “YOURE A PRETTY LITTLE THING, MAYBE ILL KEEP YOU!” I threw his finger off me. “Don’t touch me Cipher. You won’t get anything from me.” He laughed again, “YOU CAN RUN ALL YOU WANT HAG, BIG THINGS ARE COMING AND YOURE NOT STOPPING ME FROM GETTING THEM,” 

Me and Ford woke up in sync and exchanged glances 

We knew what we had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol cliffhanger ;) I’ve been teasing you guys about the smut, coming very soon


	13. Night brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night talks and confessions

FORD POV

I shot up in a panic, and met her stare. I watched her eyes glaze over as they filled with tears. I winced as her lip trembled and she tucked her knees to her chest, I opened my arms as an invitation. She tossed herself into me and began weeping into my chest. I held her close, whispering words of comfort in her ear. She gave a pitiful inhale as the words fell out

“I’m so sorry Ford, I don’t know what to do. I feel so powerless. I have to shake his hand, or else,” she exhaled sharply, “he’ll kill you and then me.” I cradled her in my arms as my grip tightened around her small body, “no matter how long I live, no matter what happens, I will not let him hurt you.” She pulled off of me and held herself, “do you really mean that.” I placed a blanket around her frame, “of course I mean that sweetheart.” She smiled and pulled the blanket around herself and blew her hair from her face. “Here let me help.” I positioned myself behind her and pulled her into my lap.  
I could almost feel her face heat up. I began to twiddle with her soft locks, taking in the smell of her shampoo. I sectioned her hair into 3 parts and began to braid it, “what are you doing Ford?” I leaned over and smiled at her, “I’m playing with your hair, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” While playing with her hair, I took and chance to touch her soft skin, seeing the way she flinched when I put my cold hands on her shoulder, melting into a puddle in my lap. Ever since meeting her, I thought she was beautiful. But recently I’ve seen her as downright sexy. Sexual desires took a backseat most of the time, but she was different.  
The way shirts fit on her body and the way she moved drove me insane. I wanted more than anything to reach out and touch her soft skin with my hands. I was no fool, I knew she did things for the sake of seeing my reaction, like letting her shirt hike up a tad too far and laying on my lap while sitting together.  
Too bad Bill had to barge in, holding her in my lap, hearing her soft whimpers as I held her lip in place. It was everything I ever wanted but I began to feel bad, hoping she didn’t see me as a creepy perverted old man preying on a young woman. “____, I need to apologize. The way I held you and touched you was very inappropriate. I hope that experience doesn’t change how you see me.” She placed her small hand on my cheek as she gave me a sheepish smile, “Ford, it’s okay. I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it.” I placed my hand around hers as she continued, “Ever since I met you, I’ve felt the same. I love you, you big nerd.” Before I could reply, she captivated me in a passionate kiss. I didn’t pull away. 

Instead, I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her tighter.


	14. 50 shades of blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE AND RAPE ARE IN THIS CHAPTER

FORD POV

“I love your hugs.” She pulled away from my lips, with passion and love in her eyes, she nuzzled up on my chest like a kitten. I wrapped my hands around her waist, her shirt was riding up, exposing the soft gentle skin of her waist. We were so intertwined in each other we failed to notice the ding of the elevator. “Hey sixer have you seen the kid-“ he stopped in his tracks when he saw us. Stan was standing in silence, Pitt cola in hand, watching us embrace. ____’s face was cherry red and she jumped off of me and onto the floor, her knees shaking. Stan looked at her, then to me, then to her, and back at me. “Uhhh, there’s a guy here to see you.” She cocked her head and raised a brow, but strutted out into the elevator.  
Stan looked back at me in awe, “did you just get laid.” I screamed in my head as my face heated up, “STANLEY! NO” He chuckled and took a long swing of his soda, “I can’t believe my nerdy bro has a girlfriend.” I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Our casual conversation was interrupted by a chilling scream. The scream of a woman. Me and Stan ran into the elevator and rushed up into the house. I swung open the door to be met with, emptiness. She was gone. “___! ARE YOU OKAY” No response.

READER POV 

I entered the elevator and made my way into the shack. I wondered who it could be, I knew it wasn’t Dave but who else could it be. I opened the front door, it was Dave. “Dave!? What are you doing here, how did you find me. I told you we’re over.” He didn’t speak, but he did grab my arm and pull me out.   
I tried to scream but felt something cold on my neck, my ritual knife. He put his mouth by my ear, “if you speak I will kill you. Be a good girl.” I didn’t follow his directions. I screamed as loud as I could, Dave ripped me away from the porch into the woods. I felt my ritual knife slowly press on my neck, getting harder the longer he dragged it across my neck. His strong hand was pressed on my mouth as he pushed harder, breaking my skin. “You think I’m joking, you do that shit again I’ll leave you to drip like a hog.” I squirmed in pain as a tear rolled down my cheek  
“Please stop I promise I’ll be a good girl just don’t hurt me.” He released it from my skin, but kept it hovering on my neck, we watched the mystery shack from the distance as I saw the two men come out, Stan and ford. “___! Are you alright” Dave’s voice was merely a whisper, “Oh? I guess you like older men now, I can’t wait to carve my name into your pretty little body so everyone knows you’re mine.” I glared at him with a stare of rage, “you’re a demon Dave. I hate you.” He slowly turned to face me, he had a hood over his face the whole time but he took it off, revealing amber yellow eyes. “MY, MY WITCH! YOU HAVE STRONG LANGUAGE FOR A CUTE LITTLE GIRL!” I gasped and tried to run but a strong arm around my midsection kept me in place. “GET OFF OF ME BILL!”  
I ripped his arm off of me and ran as fast as I could into the woods. I could hear his heavy breath at my tail. I screamed as loud as I could, “STANFORD HELP ME!” I heard his deep baritone voice in response, “___! WHERE ARE YOU!” I yelled so loud my voice cracked, “ITS BILL HE-“ I was cut off by Dave, well Bill, tackling me to the ground. He positioned himself on my waist and punched me in the jaw, hard. I tasted metallic in my mouth as I spat out a pool of blood. Dave’s hands were fastened around my neck tightly as I squirmed beneath him, tears rolling down my face. I threw words out the window as my lungs screamed for air. His hands fastened around my neck harder, his smile growing impossibly large as I tried my hardest to throw him off of me. One of his hands caught my wrist and pinned it down.  
“AT WHAT POINT DID YOU THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?” He released my neck, watching my inhale as much air as I could. His hands returned to my body. He used one to hold my chest down, the other wrapped around the hem of my pants. “IVE ALWAYS BEEN CURIOUS ABOUT THIS ACTIVITY.” He tore my pants straight down the seam, exposing my panties. I heard the crack of Dave’s belt. I began to panic, weeping and struggling under his hand. He sat on my legs and placed both of his hands at the top of my shirt, ripping it off. My eyes were squeezed shut as I sobbed, knowing what was coming, when I felt a weight lifted off.   
I looked up to see the horrified eyes of Stan. Stan had Dave in his arms, I watched as Stan punched Dave over and over until hitting the final blow to his head. Stan tossed Dave aside like a rag doll and ran over to me, “hey look at me, you’re okay. You’re safe.” I felt him pick me up, holding me close to his chest. “Stay with me kid, it will be okay.” He ran through the forest with me in my arms to Ford. Ford was horrified when we saw me, I had bruises, cuts, red hand prints and ripped clothes. “I found her in the forest, a guy was on top of her trying to take her clothes off. She’s lost a lot of blood.” Ford took off his trench coat and wrapped it around me before taking me from Stan. I felt my eyes start to flutter closed when I was interrupted by Ford snapping his fingers, “I know it hurts but you have to stay awake.”


	15. Painful recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TALKS OF PAST ABUSE

**Reader Pov**

I don’t recall much of what happened next. I just remember a lot of pain and Fords panicked demeanor above me, begging me to be okay. I woke up, familiar with pain all over my body, wrapped in several blankets in the basement. I sat up and saw Ford at his desk, scribbling away in his journal. I sat up and he turned to look at me with a bright smile. “___! Are you alright, how do you feel” I rubbed my eyes and yawned. “Everything hurts, to be honest.” I got off the couch, letting the blankets fall off of my torso. Fords eyes grew wide and we turned away, rubbing his neck. “I suppose you need new clothes.” I looked down at my body, the tattered remains of my clothes were left, exposing my skin and bra. I filed my arms over my chest and smiled sheepishly, “yeah i guess so, can I take a shower.” He nodded and gestured towards the elevator. “Of course, it’s upstairs to the left.” Keeping my hands over my skin, I walked quickly to the elevator. Wasting no time to head upstairs, once up there, I awkwardly shuffled up the stairs. I put my hand to the doorknob of the bathroom when I heard faint giggling. The twins.

I hadn’t seen them since the day I passed out, I wondered how they were. I smiled recalling childhood innocence, and turned the door open. The room inside was simple, with an ivory bathtub and toilet-sink combo. I pulled off of my clothes and gazed at my nude body in the mirror. Running my hands down my shoulders, chest, hips, and legs. I ran my fingers across my scars recalling the memories.

Burn marks from a pot of water I dropped, cuts on my arms from Dave’s knifes, bruises on my throat from Dave’s hands, and the slice on my neck from my ritual knife.   
I gently turned the knob on the tub, filling the bath with warm water and grabbing the soap, Mabels coconut shampoo and a bar of soap. It wasn’t luxury but I could deal. I stepped into the tub and let the warm water cover my form, in a state of bliss. I lathered my hair with the shampoo and glided the bar of soap on my body, Finally feeling clean. I stepped out of the tub gently and wrapped a fluffy towel around my body. It was barely long enough to cover my bottom and was drifting down my torso. I held it tightly against my form and let my wet hair hang n my body, dripping onto my flesh. I opened the door to the hallway, letting the humid air spill out. I grabbed my pile of clothes and rushed down stairs into the basement. I opened the door to the elevator slowly, Ford was gone thankfully. The lab was empty, stacks of paper and books lingered on the floor, candles burnt to nubs on the desk. I saw a large black shirt on the couch. I picked it up and was immediately met with the scent of coffee and paper, it was Fords.

I held it close to my chest, snuggling it. I’m sure Ford wouldn’t mind. I dropped the towel and fastened my bra on my shoulders, clipping the back. I quickly pulled up my undies and sweatpants. I then turned to his shirt. I layered it on my body, and hugged myself tightly. I then felt strong arms snake around my waist from behind and Stanford’s head dip into the crevice on my neck, taking in my scent.

”I see you found my shirt~” he whispered into my ear with his husky voice. I gasped lightly and wondered how long he’d been watching me silently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I want to clarify a few things
> 
> The reason that ___ hasn’t been using her magic is that she can only use them when she’s in a good state. Basically magic takes a lot of energy and she’s been injured a lot so she can’t cast spells.


End file.
